


Shinigami Games

by Zanganito



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Majora's Mask, Manipulation, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light spends more time indulging Ryuk, and canon events unfold in a slightly different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Majora's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the Green Room challenge #4 on FFN.

"Light, this game is too hard!" Ryuk whined, dropping the controller on the floor and throwing his claws up in the air as the moon crashed into the Earth and the screen blanked out yet again. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Flashed on the screen, and Ryuk comically covered his fanged teeth with his claws. It would have been hilariously ironic, if Light was in the mood to be amused by such things.

Light glared up from his college textbook. He'd thought maybe a one-player video game would be a good way to keep the Shinigami quiet while he studied, but it looked like choosing a game as complicated as Majora's Mask had backfired. "Ryuk," Light said, keeping his voice even, "do you want me to put Mario Kart in for you?"

"But I like this one, it's fun," Ryuk replied, floating over to hover over Light's shoulder. "They even have these cute little dogs that follow you around, and if you run in a circle, they all keep following you in a circle."

"No wonder you keep running out of time," Light muttered, closing his textbook. He was used to the Shinigami invading his personal space, staring at him, and talking constantly. Not that he really minded the chatter, it was nice to have someone to talk to most of the time, but sometimes Light just needed a break.

"Hey, Light, why didn't you try running around in circles when you found out I had to follow you around everywhere?" Ryuk asked, twirling around in a circle. "Or what if they changed the Death Note rules, and the humans had to follow the Shinigami instead of the other way around?"

Light shuddered at the thought. If he ever had to follow Ryuk around, the Shinigami was certain to 'accidentally' forget that humans couldn't phase through buildings. The thought was mildly horrifying.

Then Light straightened his hair and stood up. "I have far more important things to do with my time," he told Ryuk. And it was true. He had college, helping his father recover from his stay in the hospital, judging criminals with the Death Note while avoiding L, and next week he would start working part time on the investigation team. As fun as Ryuk could be, Light couldn't afford to spend too much time entertaining him.

Ryuk snickered. "Oh, yeah, like killing criminals." Then Ryuk's expression changed, becoming more serious and ominous. "Hey, that reminds me, if you play the game through for me, maybe I'll remember an important rule about the Death Note."

Light turned, his hand on the door almost ready to exit the room. Ryuk seemed to be getting more and more manipulative with each passing day. It was almost as if the Shinigami was learning it from someone. Clearly he was not learning it from Light, who always considered himself to be a paragon of virtue. Light sighed, and walked over to pick up the video game controller. "Tch. Stupid Shinigami."

It was kind of fun to play the game with Ryuk's commentary, and Light found he was enjoying himself after a while. He and Ryuk had slightly different ideas of what constituted a "fun" game, but despite whining slightly when he wouldn't run around with the Zora mask and let the dogs follow him, Ryuk seemed pretty happy.

Two hours later, Light had finished the game. "There, now you've seen it. I need to go check on my father." Light felt a slight surge of guilt. His father would likely be disappointed if he knew his straight-A son was spending potential study time playing video games with a Shinigami. He wasn't certain which his father would find more disappointing - that he was wasting study time playing video games, or that he hung out with a giant bug-eyed, winged monster and killed people. Which reminded him: "Oh, and Ryuk, I think there's a rule of the Death Note you need to conveniently remember."

"What? You're too serious all the time. Besides, you didn't answer the questions yet, so you're not finished."

Light felt his eyebrow twitch. "What questions?"

Ryuk drifted closer. "Those kids at the end that asked for a mask."

"That's not a part of the game, Ryuk. The questions are for the character, not the player."

"Hey, do you think you're like skull kid? The Death Note always brings misfortune to people too."

Light rolled his eyes. He would consider it ridiculous to think he was cursed because of the Death Note, or that he couldn't handle its power. "You already told me that, and no, obviously there's no comparison since Kira only does what's good for the world."

"But he just wanted someone to talk to," Ryuk persisted. "Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Light scoffed at the comparison. It wasn't as if he kept Ryuk around for the company. "I have lots of friends, Ryuk."

"Yeah, but you never talk to them."

"I'm too busy most of the time. And I do talk to them. Last week I even had lunch with Kiyomi." Light sat down on his bed and glared up at Ryuk who was still cackling at him. Fine. Maybe he'd humor Ryuk if it meant getting information about using the Death Note. "Which question did you want to ask?"

"What makes you happy, Light?"

Light thought for a minute. He had told the Shinigami he 'was happier than he'd ever been' just a few days ago. And he'd meant it. His life had been so boring before he had Shinigami and creepy detectives following him around. They both claimed they would kill him some day, but that was only if he lost. And in the meantime at least he wasn't bored. "The Death Note," Light answered. "And if a certain Shinigami was more cooperative, I'd be even happier."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ryuk whined. "Being entertained makes me happy. And you're my favorite human. It's almost a shame I'll have to kill you in the end. But don't worry; I'll always remember you as one of my favorites."

Light laughed off the last comment. It was a good reminder of why keeping Ryuk happy was so important. Still, he was sure he'd be able to negotiate his way out of anything by bargaining with apples or video games. "You won't kill me, Ryuk," Light said, plopping back onto his bed. "Who'd give you apples and entertain you if I was dead?" He glanced over at the Shinigami and glared. "Speaking of apples, I know a certain Shinigami who won't be getting any unless he tells me more information about the Death Note."

"Uh, but you didn't answer all the questions."

"Of course I did, Ryuk. I even told you before: "Being Kira makes me happy, and I make other people happy since I kill criminals."

Ryuk laughed uproariously.

"What?"

"Well, I guess that's entertaining enough to count."

Light ignored Ryuk's rudeness and stared at him expectantly.

"Err, yeah, let's see." Ryuk scratched his head. "Uh, okay, I know! You know, the Shinigami eyes work slightly differently for humans."

Light propped himself up with one arm. "I already told you, I'm not making the trade." The last thing he wanted was to get entirely useless information. After entertaining Ryuk for several hours, he knew he deserved something important.

Ryuk jumped up onto the ceiling. "Yeah, I know, but I thought maybe you'd like to know, that a human with the Shinigami eyes can't see their own lifespan, or the lifespan of anyone who owns a Death Note."

Light sucked in a breath. That meant…if someone had the Shinigami eyes…they could find him just by looking at him. And if L ever found someone who had made the eye trade… He rolled over and angrily glared at Ryuk. "Mind telling me why you never mentioned this before?"

Ryuk comically shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, there's so many rules I can't remember every one of them all the time. Besides, you said you weren't interested in making the trade."

Light let out an angry huff of air. "I'm not." He paused, considering the implications of the information. It wasn't a big deal, unless there were a lot of other Death Note users around. "How many other Shinigami have notebooks down here?"

"It's not my job to keep track of the other Shinigami. Give me a break! And who said you were entitled to more answers anyway?"

Light narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami. Yes, Ryuk was definitely more manipulative than when he'd first arrived. It was probably time for an apple ban. Then he could bribe the rest of the answers out of Ryuk later.


	2. L vs Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this hilarious edit: (http://reaperlight.tumblr.com/image/125808081790)

-.-

Light paused dramatically after clearing the dinner table. Now that he'd finished classes, studying, work, and taking care of Sayu for the day, he was free to return to his room and continue judging criminals. His father was working, his mother was busy cleaning, and Sayu was watching one of her programs. "Sayu, I'm going to study ahead for my classes. So make sure-"

"Those two again?" Sayu whined from in front of the television. "I was hoping for Hideki Ryuga or Misa. Why is it always L and Kira?"

"L?" Light asked, darting into the living room. "What are you watching?" Not that he held much hope for a silly television program. But still, there was the chance that the program could give him some insight as to the public opinion of L and Kira. The adult magazine article he'd read had a few good insights on how people viewed him, but it was frustrating that so many people thought there was sexual tension between Kira and L. That was all they ever thought about, but maybe Sayu's program would take a better angle…

'It's the Teen's Choice Awards," Sayu explained through a mouth of popcorn. "This time on their 'who is sexier' contest, it's L and Kira. But how can anyone vote for someone they haven't seen?"

Light fell forward onto the couch in surprise. Eventually he recovered enough to pull himself up into a sitting position. "What?" he managed.

Ryuk howled with laughter. "Hey, are you going to make sure you win, Light?"

Light covertly glared up at the Shinigami. Kira did not concern himself with such frivolities as popularity contests. And even if he did, he would never stoop so low as to cheat.

Onscreen, the host was interviewing celebrities and onlookers as to who they thought was sexier and why.

"L, of course," Hideki Ryuga said, with an obnoxious smile. "He's always stood for justice, and we've even seen him in a trench coat a few times. International detectives are always sexy."

"Wow, Hideki Ryuga is so smart!" Sayu gushed. She turned to Light. "Hey, who do you think is sexier, we could text in the vote! I think Hideki's right, let's vote L!"

Light grit his teeth. "Sayu, I think it's a little early to decide. And besides, these contests are silly anyway."

Next, the host had turned to Misa Amane, who was tearfully explaining to the audience why she considered Kira to be sexier. "What has L ever done?" she asked. "Kira has always tried to help people, to punish murderers when the system lets them get away with it!"

"She does have a point," Light said, leaning back with a smug smirk on his face. If only the audience members could see the real Kira and L, Light was certain he'd win easily. Still, he was sure his winning personality would be enough in this contest. He imagined going to work after classes tomorrow, knowing that he'd defeated L in a small way. It was doubtful L would even acknowledge the contest, but still, it was gratifying to imagine the detective slouched slightly in defeat.

Onscreen, people continued to make their cases for either a dashing vigilante murderer or a reclusive international detective.

-.-

A few miles away in his hotel room, L watched the same program while he crouched in his chair and ate gummy worms.

"Ryuzaki." Chief Yagami cleared his throat and spoke. "Why are we watching this instead of working on the case?"

Matsuda looked up guiltily. "Haha, I was wondering the same thing too."

"It's important to keep up with current events," L explained. "And make note of any potential Kira supporters."

Onscreen a girl named Kyoko was answering the question with a blush on her face. "Both," she said.

"Both?" the host asked. "But if you could choose one-"

"No, I mean both together," she said dreamily. "Do you think maybe one day they can put aside their differences and realize what potential they could have? Together?"

"Well, that's definitely a unique answer," the host said. "But for now let's focus on who is sexier. Text the number below…"

"I don't think you understand," Kyoko said. "Think of all the sexual tension there is between them, in L's pledge to capture Kira, and in the way that Kira continues to coyly evade him."

L brought a finger to his mouth to hide his smile. He wondered if Light was also watching this program. It was a shame they'd had the cameras taken down.

-.-

Back at the Yagami house, Light and Sayu were sharing a bowl of popcorn and Ryuk was munching apples strategically placed in a corner of the kitchen.

Light scowled and watched the onscreen tally. L was currently ahead by five votes. But they were interviewing people in person, and that was skewing the results. Light grumbled and shoved some popcorn into his mouth. People were always more honest when they were alone. Unwatched. On a television program of course most people would say the socially acceptable thing – that L was more appealing. Even if they secretly longed for Kira to bring justice to the World. Once the texted votes came in, the story would change.

Should Kira respond when he won? Light knew it was a risk, but perhaps he should start planning his victory speech.

Light almost started choking on his popcorn as a girl named Kyoko began elaborating on her thoughts on the tension between L and Kira.

"…Maybe L will keep Kira in his or her personal prison…but just until they get to know each other better…"

"Isn't this supposed to be a show for kids?' he grumbled.

"Sure is!" Sayu exclaimed happily. "Hey, do you think they'll add another category for 'L and Kira dating'?"

Ryuk laughed and drifted back over to the television. "Hey, Light. This is a lot more entertaining than I thought it would be."

"Sayu…"

"It'd be good, wouldn't it? What if Kira saw this and turned himself in to L, and then you and dad won't have to work so late all the time."

Light shifted guiltily on the couch. He knew what he was doing was hard on Sayu. But he was making the world a safer place for her. She'd understand one day, eventually.

Onscreen, the results from the online poll were added to the results. As predicted, the numbers now had Kira leading by 15 votes. Light smirked, but frowned when he saw two additional categories were 'Kira and L dating' and 'Kira and L fucking'. He wondered if there really was much hope for his New World. At the end of the day, all people really wanted was to be entertained.

Light began composing his victory speech again. Should he hack the station and anonymously send it in a letter? Or should he have a criminal write it, proving that Kira really was responding? No, maybe that would be too disturbing for a teen show. Kira needed to provide a good example for them after all.

Perhaps he should even send in a tape like the Second Kira. Or, even better, he could hack L's system and send it from there. Light held back a smirk at the thought of the detective one day tracing a Kira video back and finding it came from one of his own computers.

Light rose from the couch. "I'm going to go study now."

"What? Don't you want to wait for the results?"

"No. Besides it looks like Kira is going to win."

"Yeah, I guess the bad guys are always sexier," Sayu complained through another handful of popcorn.

Light twitched. One day soon she'd understand.

-.-

It took a few crumpled ink stained papers in the waste bin before he was able to make the connection between Kira being sexier than L, and how his brand of justice was new and better and more effective and flashier than L's, but Light finally finished. Then he clicked on the television.

"Might as well see how many votes I ended up winning by," Light muttered. Then he paled. And shrieked.

Ryuk snickered. "Wow, L made a comeback. Did you think he'd beat you by 150 votes? Hey, if it makes you feel any better, more than 5,000 people voted for you and L together."

Light shrieked again and pounded his fists on his desk.

-.-

Light was grumpy and tired by the time he arrived at L's hotel room. He'd tried to convince himself that it was just a stupid silly contest, and that no one anywhere had probably seen it, but sadly, that hadn't been the case. Almost every one of his classmates had piped up in class about the popularity contest, and then there had been a class discussion of who really was likely to be sexier, and what the contest meant for Kira and L's respective ideologies. His idiotic professors had even facilitated the discussions.

Hopefully L was above such frivolous wastes of time, Light though as he grumpily entered the room and sat down at a computer.

L watched him carefully and smiled, a smile that was far too wide to be kind. "Yagami-kun seems…agitated today," he said.

Light forced a polite smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Just tired. I stayed up late studying, and then had classes all morning."

"Hmm." L looked so smug Light wanted to punch him. "So you didn't get a chance to watch one of the recent developments in the case?"

"You made progress?" Light looked up quickly. Had the second Kira made another move? Could Light have missed something even more important while watching a popularity contest with his sister?

"In a manner of speaking. Matsuda, will you play the tape so Light-kun can watch L's victory on the Teen's Choice Awards?"

Light grit his teeth but endured watching the entire charade over again. "I wasn't aware you watched this sort of thing, Ryuzaki," he grit out after listening to the host go on about how appealing and sexy true justice could be.

L just continued smiling. "I find it useful to stay up to date on current events." He paused to shovel cake into his mouth. "Oh, and Light-kun, would you write an acceptance speech for L?"

-.-

After two of the most humiliating hours of his life had passed, Light finished the speech and wordlessly handed the bundle of papers to L.

L scanned through the speech quickly. "Very good, Light, but what about this part that says 'Kira is actually sexier'. You do realize that implies that L knows who Kira is."

Light forced a polite laugh. "Come on, Ryuzaki, it's a joke. And you know they'll love it."


End file.
